villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Sombra (Overwatch)
Sombra is one of the playable characters in the 2016 video game, Overwatch, and the second to be added after launch. She was voiced by Carolina Ravassa. Biography One of the world's most notorious hackers, Sombra uses information to manipulate those in power. Long before she took up the alias "Sombra", Sombra was among the thousands of children who were left orphaned in the aftermath of the Omnic Crisis. With much of her country's infrastructure destroyed, she survived by utilizing her natural gifts with hacking and computers. After Sombra was taken in by Mexico's Los Muertos gang, she aided it in its self-styled revolution against the government. Los Muertos believed that the rebuilding of Mexico had primarily benefited the rich and the influential, leaving behind those who were most in need of assistance. Following her many conquests, Sombra was supremely confident in her skills, but she was caught unprepared when she stumbled into the web of a global conspiracy—one that had also noticed her. With her security irreparably compromised, Sombra was forced to delete all traces of her identity and went into hiding. She later reemerged as Sombra, upgraded and determined to find out the truth behind the conspiracy she had uncovered. Sombra launched an even more audacious string of hacks, and her exploits earned her no shortage of admirers, including Talon. She joined the organization's ranks and is believed to have contributed to its massive cyberattacks against corporations with strong ties to their governments. These efforts incited a popular revolution in Mexico against LumériCo and breached the security of Volskaya Industries, the manufacturing arm of Russia's anti-omnic defense. Story As a young girl, Sombra had learned to hack after losing everything she had during the Omnic Crisis. Even though she was a child at the time, she started to manipulate and even blackmail people, noticing how they could be manipulated just as easily as computers could. Sooner or later, she was taken in by the Los Muertos gang, helping them in rebuilding her country. While growing up, her hacking skills continued to improve. Eventually she stumbled on to what she concluded was a "global conspiracy" that united several organizations around the planet, including Overwatch; that is, until it noticed her. Panicked, she hastily wiped all trace of her digital existence and was forced into seclusion. Sombra came back some time after, augmented by hardware that integrated her talents into grafted cybernetics. She continued to pursue her passion and her mission, and her exploits earned the admiration of many, including terrorist organization Talon; even after joining them, she still hasn't abandoned her pursuit, and she continues to search for clues as to her new prey, regardless of who she works for. In Infiltration, Sombra teamed up with Reaper and Widowmaker to assassinate Katya Volskaya, using her technical prowess to open doors and disable turrets. After both Talon agents were cut off from their target, Sombra left it to herself to use her combat skills to knock out and evade the guards. After finally cornering Katya, Sombra reveals that she never planned to kill her, and instead showed her information about her making deals with the omnics. Realizing that she had no choice, Katya agreed to become Sombra's "amiga". Delighted by this, Sombra stated that she'll be in touch with Katya, booped her on the nose, and teleported away. Sombra then prepared to go back to the ship, after informing Reaper that the mission had been a failure. Personality Sombra is very manipulative, deceptive, clever, using her expertise to her advantage at all times. She is unafraid to manipulate people to get what she wants, as shown in Infiltration where she lies to her allies about failing the mission and even blackmails Katya to her will. In battle, she comes off as cool-headed, imperturbable, and unafraid, sometimes egotistical, arrogant, smug, and cheeky. But even in the middle of a serious mission she still shows herself as a rather playful, entertaining, and whimsical character. Similar Villainesses Kursed (Starfox) Courtney Gears (Ratchet and Clank) Rouge the Bat (Sonic the Hedgehog) Gorast (Bionicle) Neyla (Sly Cooper) Nightmare Moon (My Little pony : Friendship is magic) Wendy O'Koopa (Mario Bros) Karaoke Bomber (Bomberman) Towa (Dragon ball Z) Gallery Sombrerora.png Sombra In Game 1.jpg|Sombra Sombra Evil Grin.jpg|Her evil grin. Overwatch sombra .jpg sombra_concept_final.0.jpg Videos -NEW HERO – NOW PLAYABLE- Sombra Origin Story - Overwatch Category:Female Category:Terrorists Category:Mastermind Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Blackmailers Category:Femme Fatale Category:Mercenaries Category:Criminals Category:Extortionists Category:Crackers Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Con Artists Category:Liars Category:Neutral Evil Category:Deal Makers Category:Opportunists Category:Spy Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Protagonists Category:Tragic Category:In Love Category:Thief Category:Elementals Category:Revived Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Dimwits Category:Evil from the past Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Hero's Lover Category:Lover Stealers Category:Love rivals Category:Teenagers Category:Nameless Category:Magic Category:Cowards Category:Comic Relief Category:Comedy Villains Category:Immortals Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Arrogant